


Goodnight

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, girls cuddling, implied xanlow, implied zerodin, patron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Nina isn't sure if spending the night with Soleil is an ideal situation.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



> Patrons who pledge $5 each month get cute 500 word mini fics every month! This one got to be a little longer than expected, oops.

Nina glances out the window of Soleil’s bedroom from her spot in the bed. It’s storming pretty hard outside. Like, crazy hard. There are ice and rain mixed together. Nina was only supposed to come over for a little while. Now her parents are making her spend the night with Soleil. 

 

It’s not like that’s an  _ issue _ , really. Obviously, Nina has known Soleil her whole life. She’s close friends with Siegbert, too. Soleil’s dad is her dad’s best friend in the whole world and her  _ other  _ dad isn’t as scary as he looks once you get to know him. He’s strict but kind of comforting. 

 

The issue has nothing to do with spending the night with Soleil’s family. The issue is that Soleil and Nina  _ just _ started seeing each other as something maybe more than friends. It’s been hard! Nina has no idea what she’s doing (and she’s skeptical that Soleil really does either for all her big talk) and she’s afraid to do something stupid and mess it all up. She  _ really _ likes Soleil. 

 

She’s never spent the night at Soleil’s house. How crazy is that? Their dads are so close that she slips up and calls Laslow ‘dad’ sometimes but Soleil always  _ always _ spends the night at their house. She always shares the bottom bunk with Ophelia since it’s a bigger mattress. Sometimes Ophelia spends the night over here. Nina just hasn’t. 

 

Until tonight. Because her dads are forcing her. 

 

Well, that’s not fair. She can’t blame them. The weather is so bad that they’d probably die in their efforts to bring her home. 

 

Soleil’s bed isn’t like her bed. Nina is used to sleeping on the top bunk of a metal framed bed and with bars and layers and layers of blankets because much like her dad she hates the cold. Soleil’s bed is more like a grown up bed. It’s bigger and has a quilt over it that’s warm but just not quite warm enough. The pillow smells like Soleil’s shampoo (not necessarily a bad thing) and Nina’s arms are wrapped around a bunched up corner of the blanket. 

 

She keeps her eyes on the sleet outside and listens to the thunder and hardly even notices that she whines when it happens. Soleil taps her shoulder and Nina almost jumps out of her skin. She turns to look over her shoulder at her friend, her brand new  _ girlfriend _ . “H-Hey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Jeez!” 

 

“It’s really late,” Soleil says in a surprisingly alert voice. Nina thought she had been sleeping. “How come you can’t sleep?” 

 

“I never said I can’t sleep,” Nina mutters. She pulls the wad of blanket tighter to herself and rests her head back down into the pillow so she doesn’t have to look at Soleil. There’s silence but it’s  _ judgemental _ silence. It eats away at Nina until she literally caves in like a crumbling wall. “It’s stupid, okay?!” 

 

Soleil blows air between her lips and makes a ‘pfft’ noise. Nina sighs. The silence carries on between them for a few minutes, and Nina is waiting for Soleil to give up and go to sleep...but her breathing never evens out. “I need Cat.” 

 

“Wh--a cat? Dad’s cat usually sleeps in his room with him, but maybe I can go get…” 

 

“No! Not  _ a cat _ , Cat. It’s--it’s a stuffed… animal.” Nina curls up into a tighter ball. She’s humiliated! Why did she  _ say that _ ? Why did she tell Soleil she sleeps with a stuffed animal? Why would she  _ do that _ ?

 

“Oooooh, the gray one with the patch on its eye.” Soleil nods her head, Nina can tell because she hears the pillow rustling. Then she feels Soleil scoot closer to her.

 

“She’s white,” Nina mutters.

 

“Maybe she  _ was _ , but she’s not anymore,” Soleil wraps her arms snug around Nina’s middle and Nina  _ squeaks _ like a dog toy or something. “Dad gave that to you when you were born--I remember because he always brags about how you still have it and he’s the best gift-giver ever.” 

 

“Whatever.” Nina does her best to pretend like she’s not flustered, but she is. It’s weird to say she’s never spent a night with Soleil because that’s just not true, but she’s never spent the night in her bed and certainly not with Soleil’s arms twisted around her waist and her cheek squished into Nina’s shoulder. 

 

“If you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask,” Soleil mutters into her back. Nina blushes ten shades darker and, hell, she tries not to be mean. 

 

“I never said I did!” She half-raises her voice. “You just invited yourself over here, you know.” 

 

“Well, yeah. I have to pretend to be Cat.” 

 

“You’re not Cat,” Nina grumbles. Soleil giggles into her shoulder. Nina sighs dramatically. Eventually, she turns over and not a moment after she does Soleil leans forward and kisses the tip of her brown nose. 

 

Which technically counts as Nina’s first ever kiss from someone who wasn’t one of her doofy dads. “Let’s snuggle,” Soleil says with something like determination. “I’ll be just as good as Cat. Just for the night, and then tomorrow we can go get her.” 

 

“But…” 

 

Soleil scoots forward until she can tuck her own head under Nina’s chin. Nina has nothing left to do but to wrap her arms around Soleil’s shoulders. “You’re so dumb and gross,” Nina whispers, and she buries her nose into her girlfriend’s pretty (messy) blonde hair. She closes her eyes and she decides this is  _ kind of _ comforting. Not the same as Cat, but maybe still just as good.

 

She’s not cold anymore when she’s wrapped up with Soleil, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can use all the support I can get right now. Please support me on Patreon, or consider commissioning me!
> 
> Commissions are on a HUGE sale until May 18th 2017! Check it out!!
> 
> http://www.dorkpatroller.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-commissions
> 
> http://patreon.com/dorkpatroller


End file.
